During past year, the core continues to provide service and support to the NEI and NIH scientific community and to extramural researches on non-invasive methods to evalute visual function in various aniaml models. Visual Function Core also acquired a new Heidelberg Spectralis HRA+OCT system for fundus and OCT imaging of animal eyes. Demands for core to provide service on recordings full-field dark-adapted and light-adapted flash ERG and OCT retinal imaging remained strong. Core helped each user in design ERG recording and OCT imaging protocols tailored for specific needs. In addition, in collaboration with researchers, the core has developed a number of new approaches to evaluate visual function in various animal models, which include: 1) DC-ERG recording techniques to evaluate light elicited electrical responses mediated by RPE cells in the eye. 2) Photopic ERG elicited UV and green light for evaluate S and M cone function. 3) Visual-evoked potential recording techniques to non-invasively evaluate light-induced cortical responses. 4) OCT imaging of rabbit, squirrel, and rat eyes. 5) Using OptoMotry system to evaluate mouse vision (spatial and contrast sensitivity). VFC provided training and help to users on analysis methods of ERG and OCT image data, and on tools of generating final reports. Core also provided directions and instructions on installation of software needed for ERG and OCT data analysis. Core organized seminars and lectures on using ERG recording and OCT techniques for visual function evaluation. In addition, the core also hosted ERG workshop sessions to educate users on retinal physiology and techniques of ERG recording and data analysis. To advocate the service to NIH research community, the core presented a poster at NIH research festival. In addition, core provided consultations and advises on various research projects. During the past year, core provided service and training to 40 scientists in 20 research groups (PIs), including 2 from other NIH institutes and 1 extramural.